Moon Gypsy
by Bugg18
Summary: Rhiannan and Kagome have been friends forever. With Rhiannan's gypsy background, she thought nothing could surprise her, but it sure shocked her when she discovered Kagome's secret and a hansome wolf demon who says he loves Kagome, but can't keep his eyes off of her. Sparks fly and truths are told. What's gonna happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Surprises**

** Rhiannan knocked on the door to the housing of the Higaurashi shrine. It had been three days since she'd last spoken to Kagome, her best friend since the age of five years old. She knew that something was up with Kagome…**

** As she waited for the door to be answered, Rhiannan tried again to use her gypsy powers to see what was wrong. Instead, she drew up blank.**

** This could only mean one thing…**

** Wherever Kagome was, would have a huge life changing impact on her, one that would turn her entire world upside down for the second time in her life.**

** When the door finally opened, Kagome's grandfather was peering out at her.**

** "Is Kagome here?" She asked for the zillionth time that month.**

** "I'm afraid not Rhiannan. Her mother had to take Kagome to the hospital for some blood work." He said, smoothing his old face out to expressionless. **

** Glancing over her shoulder, Rhiannan could see the car of Kagome's mother, Miyu. **

** "If that's so, why is Miss. Miyu's car still doing here?" she asked.**

** "Something is wrong with the motor."**

_**And it snows in July…**_** Rhiannan thought to herself. She would know, the car had pulled in a few minutes ago working like a charm. **

** "Alright, I'll check tomorrow then…" She said with a huge sigh before turning around to walk next door. **

** Instead of going back home where she lived alone, Rhiannan walked behind some bushes near the Shrine house and waited. She knew Kagome was home, she could feel it with her powers. **

** It was hours before Kagome made an appearance. She was indeed home like Rhiannan knew. However, the confusing part was when she watched her friend walk inside the well house and a strange energy exploded around the shrine before Kagome's presence disappeared altogether. **

_**What just happened? Kagome's essence isn't here anymore…**_** Rhiannan tried again to use her powers to see the future.**

** Nothing happened…**

** "Damn… What is going on here?" She asked herself. **

** Crawling out of her hiding space, she glanced over her shoulder at the shrine house to make sure that nobody saw her. There was only one way to find out where Kagome had gone, and why her powers weren't telling her anything…**

** Rhiannan quickly sprinted to the well house and slipped inside.**

** Inside sat an old dry well that hummed with what felt like ancient magic, the same kind of magic that flared when Kagome disappeared. Had Kags gone down the well? **

** Then it hit her like a nail into wood…**

** In her vision of the past, Rhiannan could see Kagome jumping over the rim of the well and a strange blue light coming up to engulf her, taking her to a place with a sapphire blue sky and trees surrounding and upward vision of what must have been what the well would look like from inside out in the open.**

_**Did the well take you to another place and time Kags? **_**Rhiannan wondered.**

** If so there was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, Rhiannan jumped over the rim of the well as Kagome had. The same blue light reached for her, and she felt herself flying…**

** All too soon the lights faded and she was greeted with the sight she had seen of her strange past and present vision.**

"**Kagome, are you there?" Rhiannan called.**

**No answer…**

**Climbing out of the well, she took in her surroundings. The air was cleaner than what it was before, the sky was bluer than she'd ever seen, and she could feel different energies she'd never felt before. Energy that simply was **_**not**_** human…**

_**Where am I? Where is Kagome?**_

**Rhiannan would have tried calling her again, but instinct told her that things she had never encountered before may be lurking about and if there were, she didn't want to bring any unwanted attention onto herself. **

**Picking the direction she normally would take to get to town from Kagome's house, she hoped that something familiar would still be in place. **

**A few minutes later, she did come across the town of Tokyo. Or at least a small village that sits where it was supposed to be. A small village where a big city she grew up in sat could only mean one thing. The dry well in Kagome's backyard wasn't just a strange well, but a portal to what looked to be the feudal era of Japan!**

**No wonder she couldn't pick up anything of Kagome at various, random times. When Kagome would come here her sense of the future would not be there because it was interwoven into the past. Complicated to those who couldn't understand, and simple to those who did.**

**As she took another step towards the village, the next thing she knew she was snatched up and tied by some of what Rhiannan guessed to be village men. **

"**Hey! What's the big idea?!" Rhiannan shouted as they slung her over a horse.**

**None of them answered her, just took her into the village. The entire village was watching as they took her in and sat her down in the middle of it. The men who had captured her watched her closely, whispering to each other.**

"**Anyone mind telling me what's going on here?" She asked in irritation. This whole tying her up and being suspicious was starting to rub her the wrong way. If they kept it up much longer, her patience would run out and things wouldn't get ugly.**

**No, it'd get bloody…**

** Still none of them would answer her. Rhiannan was about to try again when she spotted Kagome walking towards the commotion she was trapped in with what looked like a guy in red robes with what looked like…**

_**He has doggie ears on top of his head!**_** The mere sight of it had Rhiannan baffled, for a moment before she noticed that the villagers had not quarrel about Kagome and her strange state of dress.**

** "Kagome mind giving a little help here?!" Rhiannan shouted…**

…**.**

_**Kagome mind giving a little help here?!**_

**Looking up at the strange familiar voice, Kagome was surprised to see her friend Rhiannan sitting on the ground tied up before some of the village men.**

** "Rhiannan, what are you doing here?" Kagome said, running over to her friend. **

** "Wondering why you're keeping big secrets from me and hoping you'll help me get untied…" Rhiannan replied dryly. Kagome had a lot of explaining to do, and she wanted answers **_**now**_**.**

** Leveling a glare at those who had tied her friend up, Kagome felt a small satisfaction as they shrank back. She understood the suspicion, but this was the second time they tied somebody up before really looking to see if their village guest was a friend or enemy. It was beginning to become and issue.**

** "Can someone please untie my friend, Oh, and before tying somebody up, at least find out if they deserve it or not!"**

** With dozens of apologies, Rhiannan was untied and Kagome helped her friend to get to her feet as the guy in the red clothes walked over to them and sniffed at Rhiannan.**

** "HEY, DON'T SNIFF AT ME LIKE SOME SORT OF DOG!" Rhiannan shrieked when Inuyasha sniffed her.**

** "Kagome isn't she the girl who lives next to you back where you live?" he asked.**

** Kagome sighed heavily.**

** "Yeah, she's my friend Rhiannan, and Inuyasha stop sniffing her, she doesn't understand." Kagome said slowly. **

** Inuyasha stepped away at the**_** she doesn't understand**_** part. He had forgotten that the humans of Kagome's era didn't realize that demons lived among them.**

** "Kagome, do you have any thing to say in your defense?" Rhiannan asked sarcastically.**

** "Surprise…" Kagome said with a nervous smile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bugg18 Author's Note: In the last chapter I accidentally put my character Rhiannan as Luna. If you see it, please just ignore it! Thanks!**

**Inuyasha: Are all members of the female race this clumsy and stupid?**

**Bugg18: (pictures a shovel and digs a hole before dragging Inuyasha towards it) Kagome, on the count of three?**

**Inuyasha: Hey, what the hell? Let go of me!**

**Bugg18 and Kagome: One… Two… Three…**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: (falls in the hole) Ahhhhhhh! (Splat)**

**Bugg18: (pictures a huge rock covering the hole) I feel better…**

**Kagome: me too…**

…**...**

**Chapter 2: Feudal Japan**

_** Kagome, any thing to say for yourself?**_

_** Surprise…**_

…

** Rhiannan found herself being led into the hut of which belonged to that of an elderly priestess called Kaede. Upon entering the hut, Rhiannan was introduced to Inuyasha, the one who had creped her out earlier. She was also surprised to find out that he was half **_**dog **_**demon. Which would explain the whole sniffing scenario earlier…**

** Next was the cute little fox demon kid named Shippo who Kagome and Inuyasha found orphaned about a year ago.**

** Then she was introduced to the demon slayer named Sango who had a cute fire demon cat named Kirara (say **_**Kirara**_** as **_**Kilala**_**).**

** Finally there was the **_**monk**_**, Miroku who had been knocked out after asking Rhiannan if she would**_** kindly consider bearing his children**_**. Nothing but a letch…**

** "Now that the disturbance is over with in the village, could you tell me how to get back home Kagome?" Rhiannan asked, turning towards her friend.**

** "You can get back the same way you wound up here." Kagome said, before sadness crept into her voice. "Though you should probably not come back here once we get you home, I don't want to put any one back home in any kind of danger."**

** Rhiannan blew a strand of her light brown hair out of her lavender eyes on an angry breath at the **_**go home and not come back **_**part, but it left as soon as Kagome had said **_**danger**_**.**

** "Danger? What kind of danger?" Rhiannan asked curiously.**

** "Over the past year, we have been searching for the shards of a jewel that can increase the power of demons." Kagome began as she turned her gaze to the empty fire pit of the hut.**

** "While hunting for these shards, we ran across an evil half demon who calls himself Naraku. He will stop at nothing to get his hands on the **_**entire**_** jewel and use it to gain power. If he does get a hold of it, I don't know what will happen in this era or in the future." Kagome finished with a sigh.**

** As silence fell over the hut, Rhiannan thought over everything she had learned since following her friend down the well. Closing her eyes, Rhiannan opened up her vision senses to the past.**

** In the images that passed through her mind, she was able to see that this Naraku was **_**very dangerous**_** and really needed to be stopped. Going through what she seen, she made her own decision.**

** Going over to Kagome, Rhiannan gently tapped her over the head.**

** "Hey! What's the big idea Rhiannan?" Kagome asked irritated.**

** "I'm going to help you guys." Rhiannan said, placing her hands on her hips.**

** "HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE! What the hell are ya gonna go with us for? You can't defend yourself against the village men around here much less do anything special!" Inuyasha shrieked waving a fist in the air as he stood up.**

** Kagome was about to make Inuyasha sit for insulting her friend, but before the first syllable could leave her lips Rhiannan had turned around, walked over to Inuyasha, grabbed his up raised hand and **_**flipped **_**him over her head.**

** Inuyasha could only lay there in shock…**

** "Listen **_**Mutt Face**_**, I haven't done anything to you to make you say shit like that about me! So shut the hell up, or I'll be forced to make your stupid ass shut up. For your information, I come from a long line of gypsies and have inherited their powers. Powers I believe might come in handy. Now I'm **_**gonna help**_** weather you or Kagome like it or not. Besides, the more people you have on this, the better chance you might have to take this asshole down. I'm going to let you up now so that you call can tell me things I might want to know before I join you guys the next time you leave." Rhiannan said.**

** The group could only look at each other as they witnessed Inuyasha's **_**punishment**_** from Rhiannan. She was scary talking with a calm sweet face while her voice sounded calm and deadly. They all decided to corporate with her coming along with them, just to get that expression off of her face.**

…

** Rhiannan followed Kagome back to the well that would take her home. She would need to go home and pack up some things to bring back here while she helped her new friends on their shard hunt. **

** "Are you sure you want to do this Rhiannan?" Kagome asked for the tenth time since starting for the well.**

** "I'm sure Kagome. I can handle myself, you know that. Remember how we became friends?" Rhiannan scoffed.**

** Kagome thought for a moment.**

** "Oh yeah, you beat the snot out of that bully who took my things from me, pulled my hair, and what ever else he did. When you got returned from being almost expelled we became friends." Kagome remembered.**

** "Yeah, like I said I can handle it out here. Besides, it wouldn't be right for you to come here and risk your life for the sake of your loved ones and they didn't do that in return." Rhiannan said gently.**

** Kagome had to admit, she did have a point.**

** "Sorry I kept this a secret."**

** "Don't worry about it. I understand why you would."**

** That was the end of the conversation, for they had reached the well. **

** "Just jump in and you'll be on your way home." Kagome instructed as she stood to the side to let Rhiannan go first.**

** Nodding once, Rhiannan put her feet over the rim of the well and dropped her weight down into the dry well. Only where the light came up to engulf her when she got here, this time it didn't. Instead, Rhiannan hit the bottom…**

** Kagome looked down in the well to find a glaring Rhiannan looking back up at her.**

** "Uh…" Kagome said nervously…**

** "Kagome, I thought you said I could get back home this way?" Rhiannan said in a low voice.**

** Kagome smiled nervously…**

** "Welcome to feudal Japan… he he….**

…

**Inuyasha: Somebody get me the hell outta here! (Yells from under rock in his hole of punishment)**

**Bugg18: Sorry yet?**

**Inuyasha: (Muffled) In your dreams!**

**Bugg18: Have a nice slow and painful death! (Walks away)**

**Inuyasha: Hey don't leave me here!... Kagome?... hello (Sounds slightly scared and alone) ….**

…

**Hey it's Bugg18 here. Thanks for reading this! And thanks in advance for those who give reviews!**

**Thanks,**

**Bugg18.**


End file.
